Her Velvet Voice
by Mrs Rosa Riddle
Summary: Sorry for the title,I couldn't think of a great one.Basically Coraline is trapped by the Other Mother, and well...seduced.There's nothing really rude, it's just a little suggestive. It's f/f and in some ways incest.Please R&R, or even flame. xx


**Author's note: So this is the first...'suggestive' fic that I have written, nothing actually dirty happens in it, but it contains the beginnings of incest (well not real incest, as the other mother isn't actually related to Coraline) so yeah, it's pretty disgusting, and if you want to flame me for being twisted then go ahead. If you want me to carry on this fic I will, but I understand it's not to everyone's tastes. Have fun, and polish your buttons before reading!**

**Charlotte (RedButtons). X**

****

Coraline shuddered as she regarded the woman, no, on second thoughts, the monster that stood before her. Tall, thin frame towering and intimidating, dark lipstick, perfectly applied to those smirking lips without a single smudge. The worst thing was those black button eyes, shining slightly as they bore into Coraline's forehead, as if they knew exactly what she was thinking. Just because Coraline had stopped stuggling, it did not mean that she was going to hate this woman any less, she glared back at her, eyes meeting buttons, trying to look more brave than she felt, it was true that the braver she was the more she would see...but in this situation, she did not particulary want to see more, not at all. Her arms had long since stopped fighting against the restrainsts, and they were still as they hung uselessly tied to the back of the chair, but not necessarily comfortable. Her ankles were tied as well, if this had been a different situation she would have snickered about how ridiculous she looked. The Beldam sneered as she looked her up and down, sending involuntary shivers of something unrecognisable down her spine. As much as this situation was unpleasant, it was also tinged with a hint of...pleasure, Coraline would not admit it but quite enjoyed feeling helpless - just not at the hands of an anorexic, button-eyed maniac.

****

"Well Coraline, here we are again" murmured the Beldam, staring into Coralines eyes intently. Although she had said this in what sounded like a casual tone, Coraline could not help but arch her spine as the velvety voice of the Beldam, which rolled off her tongue like honey, spoke, or almost purred. Sickly sweet and sarcastic but now almost...understanding. "Just sew the damn buttons in already" spat Coraline, trying and failing to fiercely narrow her eyes. "Hmm, would you like me to dear, are you sure?" Coraline ground into her chair as the Beldam spoke, and widened her eyes as she got closer and crouched in front of her. "Would you like me to sew buttons into your pretty little eyes, Coraline?" she felt a hand reach out, long fingers were gently caressing the skin near her eyes, the touch gentle but the presence of long, red fingernails ever-dangerous and threatening. Coraline tried not to lean into the touch as the voice continued, "No, I don't think I should, not just yet anyway". Coraline snapped back into reality and glowered at the monster that was touching her, "what do you want, Beldam?" she growled, gasping as the soft caresses abruptly stopped and the hand slapped her cheek roughly. "That is Mother to you, insolent child!" she snapped, showing Coraline her real cruel personality.

****

The Bedam moved her face closer to Coraline's, so close that she could feel her breath tickling the nape of her neck. She could not help but lean her neck back nearer to the Beldam's mouth, telling herself that it was just her body's natural reaction. "Such a naughty little girl, needs to be taught a lesson, don't you dear?" said the Beldam, her voice vibrating into Coraline's ear, barely above a whisper. Coraline let her strange feelings overtake her and nodded, leaning into the voice until her neck was touching the Beldam's mouth, the Beldam kissed Coraline's neck and then gave it a long, lazy lick with her wet, red tongue. Coraline hissed and arched her back up, panting as she stopped fighting the urge to resist. "I want to hear you say it,dear - tell me what you need" the Beldam cooed as she started to nibble down Coraline's neck until she reached her collar bone. "Please" Coraline gasped, her voice becoming more and more incoherent, "f-fuck me,and then...sew the buttons" she managed to stutter.

The Beldam cackled as she began to slowly un-button Coraline's shirt, "with pleasure, my little whore" she snarled, as thoughts of hazel eyes becoming shiny buttons and sharp, gleaming needles being pulled through pale skin drifted through her sick, twisted mind.

****


End file.
